


Los niños buenos van a Gryffindor (y los malos a Slytherin)

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slytherin Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter es un chico normal. Si eso significa tener un hermano idiota, odiar a tus padres, que tu mejor amigo te ignore y que haya un mago loco obsesionado con matarte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mimble Wimble

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son de la JotaKá.
> 
>  **Notas** : Esta historia es tan vieja como... como puedo recordar (¿cinco años? Como mínimo). Siempre ha estado ahí y siempre he querido escribirla. Una tarde de inspiración y una redición de mis viejas notas (quitando, cambiando, _simplificando_ ) y aquí está.
> 
> Publicado, como todo, por la Drarry Week (en tumblr). Tenía un fic preparado para ayer, pero anduve liada y no me siento preparada para mostrároslo. Algún día. Si echáis en falta un fic "Career day" os podría recomendar mi "Pero te quiero" (xD).

—Tres, dos, uno... —contaba, intentando aguantarse la risa, Harry mientras vigilaba que el profesor no se diera cuenta de su travesura.

"¡BUMBAAAA!". Un estruendo hizo que todas las cabezas se volteasen para observar a Ronald Weasley, un chico altísimo y desgarbado, completamente envuelto en una mucosidad verde.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —declaró con voz neutra el profesor de pociones, Regulus Black—. Y detención después de clase. Quiero que arregle este estropicio.

—Pe… pero señor, yo… no sé cómo ha pasado esto… juraría que…—graznó Weasley mirando a ambos lados, en busca de ayuda.

—Lo que yo no sé es como consiguió pasar el TIMO de pociones, señor Weasley —replicó ácidamente el hombre haciendo un gesto aburrido.

Una gran carcajada inundó el aula de pociones.

—Intente arreglar su poción… si puede —ordenó, echándole un vistazo a su caldero—. Creo que ya es suficiente —añadió girándose, haciendo que la clase se silenciase.

Harry, con una sonrisa cínica bailando en sus labios, se volteó hacia su compañera de pupitre, Daphne Greengrass.

—No me digas que no ha estado genial.

—Ese idiota —rio ella siguiéndole el juego, mientras intentaba cortar todas las ramitas de valeriana del mismo tamaño.

—Yo creo que le he mejorado bastante su aspecto —bromeó, mientras lo miraba por encima de su hombro—. Ya no tenemos que verle su fea cara. —El profesor Black carraspeó desde su escritorio y Harry calló de inmediato. Era una advertencia.

—Que malo eres —lo alabó Daphne, rodando ligeramente los ojos—. Pero por muy malo que seas, esta poción no se hará sola.

Después de media hora, el profesor Black ordenó que se separaran de los calderos y se paseó por el aula comprobando las pociones. Tras un murmullo negativo para Weasley, se acercó a la mesa de Harry y Daphne. Comprobó la poción, que tenía un color turquesa y era muy densa.

—El azul debía ser marino, no turquesa —recriminó pausadamente—. La raíz de mandrágora ha sido incorporada a destiempo, ¿se han distraído? —La voz sonaba seria y llena de reproche. Apuntó distraídamente sobre un pergamino algo y siguió paseándose por la clase.

Después de cinco minutos, en los que alabó la poción de Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott y condenó al fracaso otras muchas otras, el timbre sonó. Entre el revuelo provocado por el movimiento de las túnicas y el guardar los distintos bártulos necesarios para pociones, Harry pudo oír la voz del profesor Black de fondo:

—Señor Potter, espere un momento, quiero hablar con usted. Señor Weasley, puede empezar con su castigo, si se da prisa no se perderá toda la comida.

Harry terminó de recoger sus cosas y se acercó a la mesa del profesor, mientras que sus compañeros salían del aula.

—Señor Potter —comenzó fríamente—. Tiene dieciséis años, es prefecto, pronto será mayor de edad, ¿no le parece que es demasiado mayorcito para estos juegos?

—¿Qué juegos? No... no le entiendo, señor —preguntó Harry haciéndose el confuso, aunque la verdad era que le costaba mantener una expresión seria.

—Sé que fue usted el que le estropeó la poción a Weasley... O —Black hizo un gesto vago con su mano—, por lo menos, el que la hizo estallar.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! No tiene pruebas —replicó, acusó, contrarrestó, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva y levantando ligeramente la barbilla.

—Precisamente por eso no le castigo. Potter, desde hace dos años le estoy intentado demostrar que yo no soy Slughorn, que yo no aplaudo la rebeldía ni las tonterías. Le aseguro que si vuelve a hacer de las suyas no dudaré en castigarte. —Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero él lo interrumpió—. Aunque no tenga pruebas.

Harry sonrió fríamente, mientras se colgaba la mochila sobre uno de sus hombros. Qué imbécil, pensó distraídamente mientras pasaba por delante de Weasley, al que miró burlonamente.

Al salir, se encontró de frente con Daphne.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó arrugando el ceño.

—Ese... No sé por qué lo ha contratado el profesor Dumbledore —dio un par de zancadas, hacia el Gran Comedor, sin mirar si Daphne lo seguía—. ¡No tiene ni idea de nada! Solo sabe reñir y leer su estúpido libro.

Daphne rio divertida, detrás de él.

—A mí no me parece mal profesor. Es más, creo que a ti no te gusta porque no te pasa ni una. —Pinchó.

Harry la miró por encima del hombro y sonrió sádicamente.

—Cuando sea el mago tenebroso más poderoso de nuestro siglo, se arrepentirá de esto.

Daphne dejó caer una sonora (y poco decorosa, de paso) carcajada, siempre le había hecho gracia que su amigo tuviera un sueño tan... _peculiar_. Harry no sabía más de artes oscuras que un muchacho de primero, pero siempre estaba diciendo cosas como "seré el mago más tenebroso de nuestro siglo y suplicarán perdón" o "dominaré el mundo y entonces temblarán".

—Pues a mí el profesor Black me parece muy atractivo —comentó de manera casual, dispuesta a molestarlo. Harry se paró de golpe y la miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Quizá tú también recibas un castigo como sigas por ahí —advirtió.

—Oh, ¡vamos! Es joven, alto, delgado, guapo y con ese aire misterioso que lo hace tan —Harry arqueó una ceja—... _sexy_.

—Suficiente —declaró Harry, continuando su camino. Daphne rio detrás de él, alcanzándolo—. Creo que necesito un beozar o moriré envenenado por exceso de azúcar.

Entraron juntos en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa Slytherin. Allí ya les estaban esperando Tracey Davis y Millicent Bulstrode, que no habían conseguido pasar sus TIMOS para cursar pociones.

Harry se sirvió rápidamente la comida, mientras ellas comenzaban con su cháchara. Realmente las apreciaba, pero a veces echaba un poco de menos algo de compañía masculina. Y es que toda su relación con sus compañeros de cuarto se quedaba en un "hola" y "adiós" desde hacía dos años. Y a veces ni eso.

Por supuesto, todo había sido culpa de Draco Malfoy, el que se suponía que había sido su mejor amigo. Aún no sabía que le había pasado, pero después del baile de Navidad de cuarto se le había enfrentado y le había mandado a la mierda. Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron rápidamente de parte de Draco, que al fin y al cabo era quién les surtía de golosinas todas las semanas. Ni que decir de Pansy, que por aquel entonces se pasaba todo el día colgada de su brazo. Blaise fue el que más tardó en decidirse, simplemente un día se había encogido de hombros y había murmurado un "lo siento, tío".

Si no hubieran estado allí las chicas, Harry se habría quedado completamente solo. Aún podía recordar la media sonrisa de Daphne, el abrazo de Tracey y las palmaditas en su espalda de Millicent.

Se suponía que iba a ser temporal, o eso había pensado él en un primer momento. Pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado, no iba a cambiar. Y Harry pasó de pensar en Draco como un buen amigo a pensar en él como el bastardo rubio de la cama de al lado.

Agarró su copa con zumo de calabaza y se la llevó a los labios, sin prestarlas demasiada atención. Había captado la palabra "Black" y realmente no estaba de humor para oír como ponían por las nubes a aquel imbécil. Pasó la vista por la mesa un poco distraído y se maldijo mentalmente.

Apenas a medio metro de ellos estaban. Harry sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago y, como cada vez que los veía, tuvo una fuerte sensación de vacío. Pansy se colgaba del brazo de Draco, mientras reía escandalosamente. Blaise enseñaba algo en el periódico a Crabbe y a Goyle, que parecían estar más interesados en seguir comiendo. Draco giró ligeramente la cabeza, como para decirle algo a Pansy, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

Sintió sus ojos grises fijos en los suyos, antes de ver como arrugaba el ceño y torcía la boca. Harry bajó la mirada, maravillándose de todos los detalles del plato... deseando saltar por encima de la mesa y quitarle esa expresión del rostro. A puñetazos, si hacía falta.

De pronto no tenía tanta hambre.

* * *

 

Daphne se tumbó encima de su pupitre, esparciendo su cabello rubio oscuro, mientras Harry tomaba notas con desgana. Si había un profesor que le gustara menos que Black esa era McGonagall, con esa estúpida manera de mirarle que tenía. Como si esperara mucho más de él de lo que era capaz de dar. Por supuesto, Harry sabía que se debía a su parecido con su padre, quien parecía tener un don especial para esa rama de la magia. Él, sin embargo, era algo mediocre en ella. Su único alivio era que, si él simplemente era mediocre, Daphne era terrible. Harry aún bromeaba sobre _lo que había tenido que hacer_ para conseguir su "Supera las expectativas".

—Menuda pérdida de tiempo —suspiró Daphne incorporándose levemente—. Recuérdame porqué la futura mujer del Mago Tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos necesita sacarse sus EXTASIS en Transformaciones.

—Porque me quieres demasiado como para dejarme solo con McGonagall —murmuró inclinándose hacia ella, Daphne rio entre dientes.

—Señor Potter. — Harry dio un pequeño respingo cuando notó los ojos de toda la clase en él y se incorporó rápidamente—. ¿Será usted tan amable de compartirlo con el resto de la clase? Así podremos reírnos todos y dejará de interrumpirnos.

Harry bajó la mirada y rayó su pergamino, mascullando una disculpa.

—Ya me parecía. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, como iba diciendo...

Daphne dibujó sobre el pergamino una cuadrícula descuidada. Con su horrorosa letra curva, escribió una O en uno de los cuadrados. Harry mojó la punta de su pluma en la tinta y escribió, lo más lejos posible, una pequeña S. Apenas se dieron cuenta, un buen rato después, de que el timbre sonó y la gente comenzaba a salir.

Harry guardó de mala manera el pergamino y sus plumas en la mochila, mientras se levantaba.

—Que sepas que eres malísima jugando.

Daphne arrugó el ceño e hizo un pequeño mohín.

—¿Cómo quieres que te gane? Seguro que después tu ira será terrible.

Harry abrió la boca, de buen humor, para contestarla cuando alguien se chocó su hombro, empujándolo.

—Ey, ¡ten...!

Draco le devolvió una fría mirada, antes de salir del aula. Harry se mordió nervioso el labio inferior y miró a Daphne, recolocándose la mochila sobre sus hombros. Las ganas de reír habían desaparecido.

—Es idiota —murmuró ella al ver su expresión, negando suavemente con la cabeza—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer esta Pascua? —preguntó Harry saliendo del aula.

—Mis padres nos han dado permiso para quedarnos, pero aquí nunca se queda nadie interesante —suspiró—. ¿Y tú?

—A casa, como siempre. —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Crees que podríamos quedar un día y hacer algo?

Daphne le sonrió y pasó una de sus manos por su brazo, reconfortándolo. No era ningún secreto que Harry odiaba ir a casa en vacaciones, aunque nadie sabía realmente porqué. Ni siquiera Daphne, que debía de ser la persona que mejor lo conocía del colegio (sin contar, quizá, a Draco).

Las vacaciones significaban volver a casa y enfrentarse a todo otra vez. Y no es que no quisiera ver a sus padres, pero sabía cómo era. Al principio todo era perfecto: su madre sonreía y hacía su comida favorita. Su padre aparecía acicalado y de buen humor. Poco a poco su padre iba bebiendo cada vez más y le echaba en cara que no valía para nada. Y a su madre cada vez le costaba sonreír más y acababa escondida en su cuarto, llorando.

Hacía tiempo que Harry había dejado de intentar consolarla.

Y entonces todo volvía a la realidad, tan bruscamente como si le hubieran tirado un barreño de agua fría por encima. Porque por mucho que quisiera a sus padres, siempre serían iguales. Uno un borracho y la otra una débil. Ya no le interesaban las excusas ni intentaba pensar que todo estaba (o estaría) bien. Y aunque siempre era igual, volvía a dejar engañarse como si fuera un dulce veneno.

Una y otra vez.

Y lo peor de todo era que Pete, su hermano, tenía sus TIMOS aquel año y no iría en vacaciones. Este año los tendría para él solito todo, todo la semana.

—Eso sí —La voz de Daphne le sacó de sus pensamientos—, si vamos al Callejón Diagón yo quiero un helado. Y seguro que Mill...

—No, ¿podríamos...? Bueno, simplemente tú y yo —murmuró Harry sonriendo levemente. No le apetecía tener que aguantar en vacaciones la cháchara eterna del almuerzo.

Daphne le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

 

Harry se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba aquella mañana. Cuando bajó a desayunar entre sus chicas oyó el suave susurro que recorría el Gran Comedor. La mayoría de las caras tenían una expresión mortificada, casi asustadas, y Draco tenía aquella expresión triunfante que sólo ponía cuando atrapaba la snitch (lo cual, todo había que decirlo, no era _tan_ amenudo). Sin embargo, no oyó nada del asunto hasta un cambio de clases después.

Salía de encantamientos, hablando con Tracey mientras Daphne y Millicent parloteaban, cuando oyó la voz de Draco. Era imposible no reconocerla: cargada de desprecio, lenta, petulante. Y bastante alta, lo suficiente como para que la gente que pasaba por allí se parara a escuchar.

Tracey puso su mejor cara de circunstancia cuando Harry se paró. Había un gran grupo de alumnos amontonados que impedían ver nada. Millicent empujó a un par, diligentemente, y fueron haciéndose hueco.

—¿Asustado, Potter? —Draco se rio falsamente, haciendo una pausa dramática—. ¿Cuánto tardarán los aurores a volver a atraparlos?

Harry alargó el cuello por encima del hombro de Millicent, que le sacaba media cabeza, y contuvo un gruñido.

Pete, su hermano pequeño, estaba encarado a Draco. Lo peor es que Harry podía apostar a que había comenzado él el enfrentamiento, a pesar de que Draco tenía a Crabbe y a Goyle detrás de él.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en encontrar a tu madre? —Draco se inclinó ligeramente hacia Pete, que se había puesto rojo como una cerilla encendida.

Harry sintió los ojos de Daphne clavados en su nuca, como advirtiéndole. Sus dedos rodeando su varita, preparado. Simplemente preparado para sacarla y lanzarle una buena maldición como cruzara la línea.

Harry siempre había intentado no meterse en aquellas discusiones. Había mucha rivalidad entre Draco y Pete, quizá porque ambos eran buscadores, y él simplemente no se quería ver en medio entre su amigo y su hermano.

Pero él ya no tenía por qué preocuparse por los sentimientos de Draco.

Y, _joder_ , se estaba metiendo con su madre.

—¡Maldito...! —Pete se lanzó hacia delante.

—¡Pete, para! —Una chica pelirroja, que Harry sabía que era una Weasley (pero a la que era incapaz de ponerle nombre, había tantos), agarró a su hermano por la túnica impidiendo que saltara sobre Draco—. ¡No merece la pena!

—Me apuesto a que su olor los llevará hasta ella. —Draco arrugó la nariz de manera teatral—. A tu asquerosa madre sangr...

—¡ _Mimble Wimble_!— rugió Harry apartando con pocos miramientos a Millicent y entrando en el pequeño coro. Pete se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido, y la chica Weasley lo soltó. Draco clavó su mirada en él, con los ojos muy abiertos, una de sus manos en su garganta y la boca abierta—. ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Pete se arregló la túnica sobre sus hombros y le miró con prepotencia.

—Dile a tu _novia —_ dijo con desprecio, señalando a Draco— que se meta la lengua en el culo, quizá así atrape alguna vez la snitch.

Una escandalosa risa les rodeó. Draco ahora estaba tan rojo como Pete. Harry no pudo evitar pensar, con cierta tristeza, que era probable que aquella expresión la hubiera escuchado de los labios de su padre. Él siempre hablaba así de Draco.

Aun así, no pensaba dejarse intimidar por un renacuajo.

—Solo lo preguntaré una vez más, Peter. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ese idiota —farfulló—, empezó a decir tonterías sobre mortífagos y... e hijos de muggles. Le dije que se callara y empezó a meterse con mamá.

—¿Tienes algún problema con mi madre, Draco? —Harry alzó un poco la voz, para mortificación del mismo—. Que yo sepa, nunca tuviste problemas en aceptar los dulces de sus... —hizo una mueca, antes de añadir—: _sucias_ manos.

Él abrió la boca, probablemente intentando hablar, pero únicamente se escapó de sus labios un gruñido gutural.

—¿Perdona? —Harry dio un par de pasos hacia él—. Me temo que no te he entendido, ¿te estás disculpando? —Arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió con maldad. Detrás de él podía oír las risas de sus compañeros, incluso la de su hermano a unos pocos centímetros de él, pero poco le importaban. Para su deleite ahí estaba Draco, tan rojo como los estandartes de Gryffindor, con la vista desenfocada y queriendo desaparecer.

Pansy Parkinson se puso en medio, algo histérica.

—¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes, Pansy. Solo tiene que disculparse y podrá volver a ensuciar su lengua con todas esas palabrotas —explicó Harry, intentando apartar de su mente la idea de _la lengua de Draco_.

—Se lo voy a decir al profesor Black. Te arrepentirás de esto. —Pansy tiró de Draco, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Crabbe y Goyle no tardaron demasiado en seguirla.

Harry respiró hondo un par de veces, antes de mirar a la multitud, que ahora le rodeaba a él.

—¡Volved a vuestras salas comunes, clases o lo que sea! —la gente se quedó quieta, con expresiones amistosas en sus rostros que de pronto le molestaron. Él no gustaba a la gente, ese era Pete—. Empezaré a quitar puntos —señaló a la "P" que adornaba su pecho— si no desaparecéis todos de aquí.

Aquellas palabras parecieron hacer efecto en la gente, que empezó a dispersarse. Harry suspiró y miró a su hermano.

— La próxima vez llama a un profesor.

—Lo que tú digas —replicó levantando ligeramente en la nariz—. Pero podía yo solito contra él. ¡Vamos Ginny!

¡Ah! ¡Así que así se llamaba! Ginny, la chica pelirroja, pasó detrás de Pete, parándose levemente a su altura y sonriéndole. Harry inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, pensando distraídamente si saldría con su hermano. Era una chica muy guapa, pero también era muy alta. Le sacaba casi cinco centímetros de altura y a su hermano algunos más.

Millicent se acercó a él y puso una de sus manazas en su hombro.

—Has hecho bien, esas cosas no hacen gracia.

Harry supuso que estaría pensando en una de sus abuelas, que era hija de muggles.

—¿A qué se refería al decir _cuánto tardarán en atraparlos los aurores_? —preguntó Tracey con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—Unos... Le he oído decir a uno de tercero que se han escapado unos mortífagos de Azkaban... Ya sabéis, los seguidores de _Quién-vosotros-ya-sabéis_ —farfulló Daphne.

Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago. Aquello lo explicaba todo.


	2. Finite

El resto del día no fue mucho mejor. Harry sentía las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas en su nuca, como si no acabaran de creerse lo que había pasado. El rumor se había extendido como la pólvora y, a dónde fuera que mirara, había conversaciones sobre él.

Algunos decían que había sido muy valiente, otros que era normal que defendiera a su madre, había quienes opinaban que Draco era un bastardo y otros que Harry le había traicionado. Incluso en una ocasión oyó como una Hufflepuff le contaba a sus amigas que, en realidad, se habían peleado por el amor de Pansy y que esta había intervenido en el último momento, evitando que la cosa fuera a más.

Empezaba a preguntarse de dónde demonios salían todos esos chismes.

Harry nunca había sido especialmente popular o, por lo menos, no tan popular como lo era Draco (o el propio Pete). No jugaba al Quidditch y no se metía en los asuntos de otras personas, o, por lo menos, no lo hacía desde que había empezado a andar con las chicas. Por eso le sorprendió que durante la cena de aquel día se le acercaran media docena de compañeros de otras casas a felicitarle por lo sucedido.

Ni Millicent ni Daphne pudieron contener la risa cuando vieron cómo la chiquilla del comentario sobre Pansy intentaba decirle que no debía preocuparse, que había muchas más chicas en el colegio mientras le sonreía tímidamente. Harry tuvo que contenerse para no sacar la varita y maldecirla allí mismo.

¡Habrase visto! ¡A él! ¡Una Hufflepuff!

¿Es que ya no imponía nada?

Con los de Slytherin era diferente, claro. Ellos lo veían como si… Bueno, como si hubiese roto una regla no escrita sobre el saberse comportar. Sobre a quién entregaba sus lealtades. Así que, nadie, a parte de Millicent y Daphne, le dedicó ni media palabra durante la cena. Ni siquiera Tracey, que se colocó en un segundo plano silencioso.

Era el centro de atención. El punto en el que se encontraban los ojos de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera se libró de ello cuando se levantó de la cena para encaminarse a su Sala Común.

Pero se equivocó: seguía allí. En un silencio acusador, frío. Harry sabía cómo lo veían Había preferido defender a su hermano que a Draco, su compañero. Sobre un tema por el cual debería tener una opinión formada.

El problema era que Harry jamás defendería a Pete –no, Pete era ya mayorcito y capaz de sacar sus castañas del fuego-, él simplemente había decidido defender a su madre. Y hacer callar a Draco, claro. La actitud de su hermano le molestaba demasiado como para considerar echarle un cable. Siempre haciendo bromas, peleándose con chicos mayores y hablando demasiado alto. Siempre presumiendo de haber atrapado antes la snitch o tachando de tramposos al resto. Con aquella sonrisita estúpida y el pelo alborotado.

Le recordaba demasiado a su padre.

Y, no defender a su madre no era una opción. Slytherin había sido un racista. Y que, diez siglos después, siguieran abrazando sus ideales era enfermizo.

Al traspasar la entrada secreta de su Sala Común, todos los que estaban dentro le miraron fijamente. Sin mover un solo músculo, como si lo hubiesen estado esperando. Decenas de pares de ojos acusadores se clavaron en él, que se quedó fijo en la entrada.

Daphne se chocó levemente contra él y dejó escapar un débil quejido. Millicent gruñó algo. Tracey clavó sus ojos oscuros en Harry. Estaba sentada entre Crabbe y Blaise con los brazos cruzados. Harry tragó saliva, nervioso, sintiéndose un poco más pequeño, un poco menos él y un poco más culpable.

—Me voy a la cama —murmuró sin muchos ánimos. Apenas oyó las respuestas de sus amigas, simplemente se dirigió con paso rápido a las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta su cuarto.

¿Por qué tenían que opinar sobre todo?

Ni siquiera cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto, de un portazo, pudo librarse de aquella sensación de ser observado, juzgado. De que sus acciones no eran suyas. De los pares de ojos clavados en su nuca. Tiró sin muchos miramientos su mochila encima de su baúl y se dejó caer en la cama, soltando un suave suspiro.

No sabía que era peor: encontrarse con todas aquellas miradas en Hogwarts, el lugar que consideraba su hogar, o tener que volver a casa a la mañana siguiente. La vida no era justa.

Nada justa, se repitió cuando oyó un leve ruido procedente de una de las camas de al lado. Creía que estaba solo. Rápidamente hizo un recuento mental. Crabbe estaba sentado junto a Tracey, al igual que Blaise. Goyle estaba jugando al snap explosivo en una esquina. Intentó recordar dónde estaba Draco.

 _Mierda_ , pensó mientras buscaba su varita. No había estado abajo, en la Sala Común, rodeado de gente que lo apoyaba. Era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse ver así, pensó Harry mientras se incorporaba, varita en mano.

Y ahora querría venganza.

Por supuesto.

Alguien corrió el dosel de la cama de al lado y se acercó a su cama.

—Harry, ¿estás ahí? —Era una voz femenina. Pansy, comprendió de golpe. Tampoco recordaba haberla visto abajo.

—¿Qué quieres, Pansy? —Harry se la encontró de frente, con su rostro duro y su cabello oscuro. Un poco más allá, tapado por el dosel de su propia cama, se veía una de las piernas de Draco.

Ella arrugó la boca, mostrando una mueca realmente desagradable.

—Que le quites el maleficio, evidentemente —respondió con tono frío, bastante autoritario—. Ya.

Harry arqueó una ceja y dejó escapar una leve risotada.

—Ya, imagino. Lástima, no podrá ser. Draco —le llamó, alzando ligeramente la voz—, la próxima vez que quieras hablar conmigo no envíes a tu lacaya. Ven y dímelo tú mismo... Si es que puedes.

Pansy le golpeó el hombro, llamando de nuevo su atención.

—Deshazlo ya, Potter. No tiene gracia.

—No. —Harry se recostó en la cama de nuevo, aún con la varita en su mano.

—Si no le quitas el maleficio...

—¿Qué? ¿Irá a llorarle a Black? ¿A Madam Pomfrey?

Pansy no respondió. Apretó aún más los labios y colocó sus brazos en sus caderas, intentando poner su expresión más autoritaria.

—De cualquier forma, solo tiene que disculparse —explicó aburrido—. Él lo sabe. Y ni siquiera lo tiene que hacer con público.

—Idiota —gruñó cerrando el dosel de la cama con brusquedad.

Harry oyó perfectamente el ruido de sus pasos hasta la cama de Draco, el crujido de los muelles del colchón cuando se subió a él y las anillas de los doseles al volver a cerrarlos.

Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse y dejarle estar, pero no pudo evitar abrir la boca. A fin de cuentas, uno no tenía material de primera para burlarse de Draco todos los días.

—Personalmente espero que no se disculpe, sería una gran desgracia para el mundo mágico que recuperara su voz.

* * *

Durante la mañana siguiente, Draco Malfoy estuvo más callado de costumbre, aunque no por decisión propia. Y, aunque Harry sabía que era una fuerte mejora con respecto al habitual, en seguida se lamentó.

A Pansy también le gustaba hablar alto, pero su tono de voz ponía nervioso a Harry. Era como si tuviera siempre un ojo puesto en él, intentando provocarlo, diciendo comentarios hirientes sobre hijos de muggles y, especialmente, sobre él. Harry hizo su mejor intento por ignorarla todo lo que pudo durante el desayuno.

Aquel viernes era un día lluvioso y frío, y Harry pensó melodramáticamente que era el día perfecto para volver a casa. Sentado junto a la ventana, las gotas chocaban contra el cristal del tren y se deslizaban hasta desaparecer.

Daphne, sentada a su lado, se recostó contra su hombro.

—Os voy a echar de menos, odio las vacaciones. —Suspiró—. Astoria siempre se pone imposible.

Harry apartó la mirada de la ventana.

—¿Hablas de hermanos imposibles? Pete es de Gryffindor, supéralo.

Daphne arrugó sus finas cejas rubias y contraatacó.

—Mi hermana cree que eres _sexy. —_ Harry sintió como enrojecía—. Y no deja de hablar de tus _cualidades masculinas_.

Millicent rio.

—Mira, el pequeño Harry se ha ruborizado. Deberías contarle esto a tu hermana, Daphne, seguro que lo encuentra adorable.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Harry.

—Y no deja de hacer preguntas: ¿cómo se ve Harry sin camiseta? ¿No crees que tiene unos ojos preciosos? ¿Su pelo es tan suave como aparenta? ¿Crees que besará bien? ¿Cómo de larga crees que la t...?

—¡Daphne! —chilló Harry escandalizado. Ella simplemente clavó sus ojos oscuros en él y sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Ves? Lo superé. —Se volvió a recostar en él—. Solo te lo advierto: no se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana— añadió en tono protector mientras se miraba las uñas—. Oh, y tampoco comas nada que te dé. Creo que está intentando hacer un filtro amoroso.

Harry jadeó.

—No le hagas caso. Su hermana es horrible en pociones, seguro que solo te produce dolor de tripa. —Intentó consolarlo Millicent, mientras ojeaba su reloj—. Voy a por algo de comer, ¿queréis que...?

Así que, no solo iba a tener que enfrentarse –en algún momento, en algún futuro cuanto más lejano mejor- a la pequeña y no-tan-adorable hermana de Daphne sino que, además, corría el peligro de ser envenenado. Suspiró. Necesitaba ir a dar una vuelta, despejarse.

—¡No! Déjalo. —Harry se levantó, apartando a Daphne que protestó en el camino—. Voy yo. ¿A qué queréis que os invite?

La idea de que Astoria Greengrass hablaba de él por ahí le mareaba. ¡Apenas era una niña! Casi podía recordarla con sus largas trenzas oscuras y su mirada soñadora. Daphne no podía estar diciendo aquello en serio. Era incómodo.

Y estaba bastante seguro que las chicas no pensaban en esas cosas. No de verdad. Daphne solía hablar así para molestarlo. Pero Daphne era Daphne. Realmente no contaba como chica. No era como Tracey o como Pansy, que se quedaban mirando a algunos chicos durante largos minutos y luego se reían como tontas.

Cuando volvía a su compartimento, sorteando a grupos de estudiantes que se movían por el tren, la oyó. Por supuesto, esa era su suerte. Su estómago le dio un vuelco y en lo único que fue capaz de pensar fue en desaparecer.

—¡Harry, espera!

Era Astoria. La hermana pequeña de Daphne. La que intentaba hacer un filtro amoroso y a la que se le daba fatal pociones. La que preguntaba sobre el tamaño de su... ¡Joder!

Apartó a un par de chicos de Ravenclaw de su camino sin muchos miramientos y apresuró el paso, olvidándose por completo de las ranas de chocolate y las grageas de todos los sabores que llevaba en sus bolsillos y que esperaban a ser entregadas.

Se mezcló entre un grupo de Ravenclaw de su curso que ya llevaban puesta ropa de calle, alegrándose por primera vez de no ser especialmente alto. Aun así, se agachó un poco, se aplastó el pelo y fingió hablar con uno de los chicos.

Astoria pasó de largo, con sus largas trenzas oscuras y sus ojos soñadores, mirando a ambos lados. Solo que Harry decidió que ya no sería más una niña.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con cierta brusquedad el chico junto al que se había parado. Harry pegó un respingo –sin olvidarse en vigilar por el rabillo del ojo los movimientos de la hermana de Daphne.

—Yo... eh... —Se estaba dando la vuelta. Casi podía ver cómo se abrirían sus ojos y cómo sonreiría mientras se aceraba a él.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, realmente no quería tener que enfrentarse con ella. Sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta más cercana y se coló dentro del vagón. Pegado a la puerta, de cuchillas, vio como Astoria se volteaba y entrecerraba los ojos, buscándolo.

—Joder —susurró aliviado. Había conseguido darle esquinazo, por lo menos por el momento. Aliviado, alargó el brazo y bajó la pequeña persiana del compartimento.

Bien, se quedaría allí cinco o diez minutos y saldría. O más, si llegara a hacer falta. No le importaba esperar. Además, seguro que para entonces Astoria ya se habría rendido y estaría de vuelta con sus amigas para hablar... De lo que fuera que hablaran.

Realmente Harry preferiría no pensar de _qué_ hablaban.

Un ruido, como de ropa moviéndose, le dejó helado. No había comprobado si el vagón estaba ocupado. No le apetecía que la gente supiera que huía de Astoria Greengrass –porque no huía, simplemente rehuía el enfrentamiento. Giró un poco la cabeza, con la mano a medio camino de su varita.

 _Mierda_.

¿No le tocaba ni una pizca de suerte hoy?

De entre todos los vagones tenía que haberse metido justo en el que estaba _él_.

Draco le miraba fijamente, con la varita apuntándole a su pecho. Tenía los labios muy apretados, formando una fina línea. Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle con sorna. Resultaba ridículo pensar en él como una amenaza, a pesar de su mirada desafiante y su varita alzada, cuando probablemente no sería capaz de lanzarle un maleficio como Merlín manda sin utilizar su voz.

Y no porque no quisiera, claro.

Era incómodo. Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, Draco no apartaba sus ojos de él. Y Harry, por su parte, no pensaba darle la espalda. No era tan estúpido. Se mojó los labios, planteándose alguna excusa por la cual había irrumpido en su compartimento sin más.

Draco parpadeó.

Tragó saliva. Solo un par de instantes más. El tiempo suficiente para que Astoria estuviese bien lejos. No tenía que pasar nada allí. Solo era un refugio.

Al fin y al cabo, no era como si Harry esperara que se disculpara.

O, bueno, quizás sí. Tal vez _el bastardo rubio de la cama de al lado_ le recordaba demasiado a aquel que había sido su amigo. Aquel con el que había compartido secretos, travesuras y chucherías.

Hacía tiempo que no estaban el uno tan cerca del otro. Tal vez más que incómodo era raro. Harry casi podía ver, como si hubiera sido ayer, la última vez que había podido llamarlo amigo. A Draco subiendo por las escaleras de los dormitorios, con la cara roja de furia, el cabello platino despeinado y su túnica de gala negra, de cuello alto.

Recuerda los gritos, los balbuceos. La mano de Daphne en su brazo. No entender nada.

Giró ligeramente la cabeza y separó la cortinilla de la puerta, para revisar el pasillo y suspiró de puro alivio. No había rastro de Astoria. Abrió un poco la puerta y sacó la cabeza, solo para asegurarse. Nada.

Miró por última vez a Draco, que prácticamente no había cambiado su posición desde que había entrado, y salió sin decir nada.

Se detuvo cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos. Volvió a girar la cabeza —y lo vio, con la varita baja, sin apartar los ojos de él. Observando cómo se marchaba sin decir nada. _Sin poder_ decir nada.

No, no estaba pensando en quitarle el hechizo. Seguro que, de haber podido, habría avisado a Astoria. Pero... Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, si no conseguía quitarse el maleficio de encima, a la vuelta seguiría sin poder hablar. Por puro obstinación.

Y eso podría ser demasiado cruel.

Harry rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica su varita. Draco reaccionó rápido y levantó la suya, con gesto desafiante. Tenía sus ojos grises muy abiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas, y los labios entreabiertos. Como si fuera a decir algo.

(O a maldecirle).

Sonrió tristemente, tragó saliva y susurró:

— _Finite_.

* * *

Harry atravesó la barrera del Andé detrás de un chico moreno que debía de ir a tercero. El ambiente de la estación King Cross lo golpeó con fuerza. Siempre tenía ese efecto el mundo muggle en él. Era tan ruidoso, tan desorientador, todo el mundo parecía tener un lugar al que ir y tenía que ir ya. Él… él simplemente estorbaba en él.

Buscó la inolvidable cabellera pelirroja de su madre entre la multitud. No estaba. Tragó saliva y volvió a buscarla, casi ansioso. No era como si llevara su baúl, una lechuza y ropa de mago. Parecía un chaval muggle que volvía a casa en vacaciones: vaqueros, una sudadera y una mochila con las pocas pertenencias que necesitaría aquella semana. No entendía como Daphne y Millicent podían llevarse sus equipajes llenos hasta arriba solo para tan poco tiempo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba directamente hacia él. Sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta y procuró no apartar la mirada. Con barba de varias semanas y el cabello alborotado, su padre se paró a menos de medio metro de él.

Parecía algo avergonzado, pero no apartó la mirada. Harry pensó que se debería a años de práctica.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó, desafiante.

Su padre parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

—No ha podido venir. Vamos, tengo el taxi fuera, esperándonos... ¿Solo traes eso? —señaló la mochila, un poco sorprendido. Harry decidió morderse el labio y no contestar.

Llevaba trayendo _solo eso_ desde segundo curso

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te lo...? ¿Quieres que te lo lleve?

Harry pasó de largo y no respondió. Era un poco tarde para ese tipo de ofrecimientos amistosos. Seguro que sólo se comportaba así porque su madre le había pedido que lo hiciera. Y, de cualquier manera, aunque fuera sincero por la noche volvería a decaer en lo de siempre.

Así s-olo iba a conseguir que lo mataran un día, pensó Harry. Un día bebería demasiado para levantarse para ir trabajar y nadie más hablaría del bueno de James Potter. Hablarían del idiota de James Potter que bebió demasiado como para lanzar un simple _Protego_.

—Pete escribió ayer —murmuró su padre a su lado, parecía que quería comenzar una conversación—. Decía que le lanzaste una maldición a la _hija_ de los Malfoy.

Harry se detuvo de golpe, escandalizado. ¿Eso era orgullo?

Definitivamente, no tendría que haberse metido en aquella pelea.


End file.
